Bound to You
by LoveStories101
Summary: When an old friend calls for help, will Bobby dismiss his job, his life, and his partnership just to assist them? Alex knows Bobby too well to let him get away with it, but by accepting the terms of a partnership with Bobby Goren will she be prepared for what is to come? A trip to France, casefiles, gangs, crime bosses, undercover operations. Where will it end. BA. Summary inside.
1. A Reunion

**A/N: So my story THE UNEXPECTED is coming to a close, and I really enjoyed writing the MAJOR major case story. I have decided to write this story, a more developed, plotted, romantic, and well written story. This one will be more like the other long, good ones you have read, hopefully. I can only dream of being as good of a writer as those Bobby and Alex writers. Anyway, here is the first installment of a fun, yet serious case from the major case squad.**

 **Pairing: Alex and Bobby**

 **Set: Season 4**

 **Rating: T, for now**

 **Enjoy!**

Mama Pascali's

6:30 pm

Friday, May 25

The small restaurant was decorative, lively, and very welcoming. The Italian family restaurant was full, as it was every Friday night.

Bobby enjoyed the friendly atmosphere and the familiarity of the place. Run by the Pascali family, Lewis' mother and father plus siblings and their children, the restaurant was a regular hangout for the two boys while in school. Bobby smiled at the memory of him and Lewis coming nearly every day, or whenever Bobby could get away from his mother, and asking Lewis' dad for a soda. They could sit and play pranks, tease, and joke with the Pascali family. Teasing Lewis' five sisters was their favorite past time, besides talking cars. Those same five girls had become like sisters to Bobby.

And now, sitting across from him in the booth they shared, was a very dear, special woman that he held close to his heart.

Her warm brown eyes twinkled at him as he relayed stories of him and Lewis in their younger years. Her short blonde hair framed her beautiful smiling face. She was a small, petite woman, but stronger than most men. She was a snarky spitfire, but damn did he love her. The only thing keeping him from telling her so, was that she was Eames.

He loved his partner.

"What is it, Bobby?" Alex asked, lightly tracing her fingers over the rim of her fruity tequila drink that one of Lewis' sisters insisted she try. She was glad she had.

After work they had decided they both needed drinks, but Bobby had insisted on something a little nicer than their usual cop hangout.

"What?" Bobby asked, his eyes becoming more focused, the glazed look disappearing from his gaze. Alex smiled brightly, sending his hear fluttering in his chest.

"You're staring," she smiled sweetly, leaning her arm against the edge of the table. He found it hard not to let his eyes wander over her small, curvy figure clad in a white tank top, revealing soft, smooth, tan skin. The brown orbs settled on the valley between her breasts, but he quickly looked away and back up to her face. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked with a smirk, her teasing tone provoking a small upturn of the lips from Bobby. With a tight chuckle, he shook his head at the beautiful woman across from him.

"No, Eames, you don't. I was just thinking is all," he explained, tilting is head slightly in the Bobby Goren way. Alex rolled her eyes. He knew she would want more of an explanation.

"About?" Alex pressed, humoring him. Bobby smiled softly, and glancing behind the blond detective he saw his friend approaching them. With a smirk on his face, he returned his eyes to hers.

"You," he said casually with a shrug, catching the look of surprise and confusion in her bright, intelligent eyes. "Hey, Lewis!"

"What's up, Bobby?" came the reply from behind Alex.

Annoyed, Alex continued staring at Bobby—glaring, Bobby noticed with amusement. He knew this would bug her until she was able to talk it over with him.

Damn, she thought to herself. Damn you, Bobby. You know you can't just say that to me, and then leave it at that, without a damn explanation.

Catching his eyes, she glared at him. His only response was a boyish smile. Alex playfully rolled her eyes, being sure that he could see her do it.

"Well, nothing much, Lewis," Bobby said, stifling a chuckle as he turned away from Eames.

"Bobby Goren? Up to nothing?" Lewis teased, looking at Alex, and slapping Bobby on the arm as the large detective scooted over for his friend.

"Oh, no…He's up to something," Alex said dryly, sending a glare Bobby's way over the rim of her glass as she took a drink. But the man wasn't listening, his attention was somewhere else entirely.

Furrowing her brows, she turned around in her seat to follow Bobby's line of vision. At the door stood a relatively short man, only a few inches taller than herself. She silently observed the man's suit and tie attire, with polished brown shoes to match his brown hair. He had a growing mustache that didn't really have a positive effect on his appearance, and pinned to his suit lapels was a pin of a green, white, and red flag—the Italian flag.

"Bobby," Lewis said breathlessly, disbelief written all over his face.

"Yeah, I see him," Bobby replied, turning slowly to Lewis and gesturing for him to get up. Confused, Alex watched as both men stood from their table. It seemed they had forgotten all about her. Looking towards the man near the door, she watched his face carefully. He seemed harmless, her cop's intuition wasn't sending red flags in the air. Then she saw the realization spread across his face as Bobby and Lewis approached him.

Alex watched in suspense as her partner and his friend approached the man with grim faces, they looked almost menacing. Sliding to the edge of her booth, she waited in case she needed to intervene. The only red flares she saw were coming from Bobby and Lewis. What the hell were they doing?

The mustached man's face slowly fell, taking on a confused and worried look. He looked scared, afraid of the two harmless men she called her friends.

Bobby and Lewis advanced on the very familiar man, who looked ready to turn on his heels and run as fast as his little legs would take him. Just a few more feet.

"B-Bobby? L-Le-Lewis?" the man asked in a thick Italian accent, backing up a step and bumping into the bar that the two men had strategically trapped him against. Two more feet. The man was nearly cowering. Alex frowned at the scene before her, hating the confusion she was feeling.

They got closer, and Bobby kept advancing, but Lewis couldn't do it anymore.

Lewis burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and slamming his hand on the bar counter. Bobby turned to his friend, finally letting the smile he had painfully been hiding slip onto his face. Looking to the now confused man before them, Bobby laughed and clapped him on the back.

"How are you, Peter?" he laughed aloud, his eyes twinkling mischievously. The man, Peter, let out a loud sigh.

"What the hell, guys?" he breathed out, trying to be angry but a smile slipping onto his face beneath his dark mustache.

"We got you good!" Lewis exclaimed, slapping his knee. The three men laughed together, Peter shaking his head.

From her spot alone at the table, Alex watched with a brow raised. Crossing her legs, she rested her hand on her thigh and regarded the three men as if they were a crazy, wild species. Honestly, she didn't have a clue what to think about the situation, so she patiently waited for Bobby to return to her. He wasn't the first person to find their way to her table though.

Alex watched her partner with a deep affection in her honey-brown eyes, a smile curving her lips slightly. She didn't notice right away the little woman that wiped the table clean two tables away, swiping the dishrag over the table and studying the pretty blonde that Bobby had brought in. Her dark hair lined with silver was falling from her low ponytail after such a long day, and a small smile played on her wrinkled lips. Finishing the small two person table, the older woman moved to Alex's table.

"Hello, Miss," she greeted, a shadow of an Italian accent in her voice. Alex looked up in surprise, a smile immediately appearing at the kindly woman before her. She had never met the woman, but she knew she was Mrs. Pascali.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You are here with Bobby? Yes?"

Alex smiled brightly as she nodded. Mrs. Pascali laughed with joy, and immediately took a seat in the vacant booth seat across from Alex.

"Wonderful! Bobby is such a sweet man, and he deserves a sweet, pretty girl like you," she gushed. Alex froze, her smile slipping from her face. The woman thought they were together, as in…together, romantically.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Pascali—"

"You must call me Mama, just as Bobby does," Mrs. Pascali insisted, reaching her hand across the table. Alex hesitated in her reply. She really didn't want to disappoint this nice woman, whom obviously loved Bobby. She was saved from answering, though, when Bobby and Lewis appeared with Peter beside them.

"Mama," Lewis said, warningly. He gave his mother a pointed look, glancing between Bobby and Alex and shaking his head. She chose to be oblivious. Of course her son was wrong, there was something.

"Well, I guess I will leave you four to it. It's nice to see you again, Peter, dear," the older woman said, getting up from her seat and patting the short man's cheek.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pascali," Peter nodded once, smiling at the sweet woman.

"Goodnight, Miss," she smiled, turning back to Alex before looking at the boys warily. "Boys…" With a teasing smile still on her aging face, she walked away. Bobby smiled affectionately at the retreating woman before turning to Alex.

He wasn't surprised to see her peering up at him with her arms folded, her legs crossed, and her brows raised at him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled somewhat sheepishly. Moving to her seat, he sat next to her, forcing her to scoot over to keep space between them.

"Sorry 'bout that, Eames," he apologized softly, reaching over to the other side to grab his drink—actually his third drink of the night. She was often amazed by his tolerability of alcohol, he could definitely hold his liquor. Yet, maybe his drink was only mild compared to his usual.

Taking the now open seat across from the two detectives, Lewis and Peter sat looking between the two.

"Eames, this is Detective Peter Morreti, from Italy," Bobby said, introducing her to his mysterious friend. Alex smiled politely, looking at the nervous man. He obviously wasn't very good with women, too shy and anxious.

"Peter, this is my partner Detective Alex Eames," Bobby said, nudging her slightly with his shoulder. Peter seemed to visibly relax, he could deal with her if he only thought of her as Detective. It might seem rude, but he would only be able to deal with this pretty woman if he didn't think of her as a woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Detective," Peter said, nodding politely in greeting. The poor man had to forcefully make eye contact, he hated the effect beautiful women had on him—or rather the way he reacted to them.

Alex wasn't a First Grade Detective for nothing, and she was able to notice the man's anxiety. She could tell he was warming up to her though after Bobby introduced her as a fellow detective and police officer.

"You can call me Alex if I can call you Peter," she said, smiling easily at Peter before glancing at Bobby. The man looks too smug, she thought to herself.

Bobby did indeed feel smug. He was sitting very close to his beautiful partner in a tight fitting booth, and he was deeply enjoying her subtle, natural teasing manner—almost as much as he was enjoying her proximity.

"Of course, you can call him Peter, Detective Alex," Lewis spoke up, grinning foolishly, "because you're the newest addition to our gang."

Bobby smiled, shaking his head amusedly at his friend. Alex merely laughed, mirroring Bobby and shaking her head.

"I'm honored, Lewis, but I don't want to ruin the 'Boys' Club.'" she said, putting her hand up to decline.

"Naw, if anything, you would make it better. Me and Bobby have been together forever. Then our junior year of high school, Peter came as an exchange student from Italy. He liked us so much he decided to stay one more year before having to go back for college," Lewis continued, putting an arm around Peter and clapping him on the shoulder. "Ain't that right, buddy?"

Peter smirked, shaking his head at his good high school friend.

"Sure, Lewis," he acquiesced, rolling his eyes in good humor.

"So what's brought you to the U.S.?" Bobby asked, taking a drink from his glass a while later, after Mrs. Pascali had brought Lewis and Peter drinks and refills for Alex and Bobby.

Peter smiled, bringing his glass to his lips and taking a quick sip.

"The United Nations have a meeting tomorrow morning. The Italian Ambassador happens to be a good friend of mine, and he asked me to come along as head of security," Peter explained.

Alex raised her brows, Bobby nodded, and Lewis tried to sniffle a laugh but it escaped in a snort. This gained him a glare from Peter and amused looks from his other friends across the table.

"I'm serious. And I may be short like you guys always tease me about, but I am a good cop and friend. Naturally, I jumped at the chance. So here I am now, in New York City, sitting with you two bums and the lovely Detective Eames—eh, Alex," he amended, his voice becoming softer and more respectful compared to the insults to the males.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Peter," Lewis said sarcastically, smirking.

"I have missed you too, especially outsmarting you Lewis. Bobby's hard to get, but you are fun to mess with," Peter rebounded, a matching smirk to Lewis' on his face.

"Humph…" Lewis huffed, shaking his head. Victorious, Peter turned to Bobby and Alex with a smile on his face and his drink poised in his hand.

"Earlier you said you were partners?" he asked. Both nodded. "What department?"

"We are with the NYPD, Major Case Squad," Bobby explained, glancing to his left at Alex with a smile. "She's the only one that will put up with me there."

"That's sweet," Peter teased, but he didn't miss the blush that colored Alex cheeks or the way Bobby glanced down with a small smile.

Observing the two the rest of the night proved to be interesting, and when the time came for the detectives to leave, Peter knew there was something beneath the partnership that they nourished. He would definitely have to dig more tomorrow evening, when they planned to meet up again.


	2. Goodnight

**A/N: Sorry guys, its been hell lately. Well not bad, just suuuuuper busy. The school year is almost over, and that entails finals and grades and our last papers and tests. Ugh it sucks, believe me. But I won't burden you with my problems haha. So here is the next installment. I had a little trouble, but I feel it is coming along and I like where its going. So enjoy!  
**

Rockaway

8:00am

Saturday, May 26

Alex didn't favor Saturdays, or Sundays for that matter. These days took her away from her job, and in turn her partner—though they talked nearly every day off of work. And besides her work and her Bobby, they were usually spent with her crazy family of mad-hatters, only instead they were cops. Don't get her wrong, she also loves her family dearly, but some me-time is necessary for every woman.

On the rare occasion of being left alone, Saturday mornings and afternoons in her house were well spent, cleaning and completing chores neglected throughout the week due to her work schedule. Alex enjoyed every bit of the time, preparing for the next week.

This morning, she had awoken and immediately got in the shower to start her day of tidiness. After getting out of the shower, she slipped into her jean shorty-shorts and white flowing tank top. Air drying her hair, she looked in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. She looked good, if any visitors happened to drop by, but not too good to just have a day of cleaning.

Her busy morning had started and the cleaning began, and after a few hours of tidying Alex padded down the hall barefoot with glossy red toes. These were the result of a spa day with Liz, which she had tried and failed to avoid. In her hands she carried her laundry basket.

The smell of her coconut body wash and pineapple shampoo danced after her as she walked through her living room, heading for the laundry room. The sun shone brightly through the windows, lighting her apartment and warming her skin. From the kitchen, the radio played summer tunes that had Alex humming along in a cheery disposition.

The summery feel had her in high spirits and an upbeat mood, having forgotten of her worries and her strifes. Nothing could have ruined Alex's good mood, except a call-in from Deakins.

Or...an unexpected visitor.

Three knocks sound on the front door, and an exasperated sigh interrupted Alex's humming. With a little more force than needed, she slammed the clothes basket on top of the washer before heading towards the door. Lightly, her bare feet danced across the soft living room carpet and to the front door.

Standing on her tippy toes, Alex leaned in to peak through the little glass hole in the center of the door. She wasn't expecting to see a tall, handsome, brown-eyed man on the other side.

Quite suddenly, a spark shot through every limb and her stomach felt as though millions of butterflies inhabited it. Brushing her bangs from her face, Alex looked down at her attire. She smoothed the fabric of her tank top, and froze in her place.

"What the hell am I doing?" Alex whispered to herself, shaking her head. With an exasperated huff that blew her bangs right back into her face, she turned the knob. Nothing could have stopped the beautiful smile that formed on her lips as the opening door revealed her visitor.

"Bobby!" she said happily, truly happy to see him.

When the door opened to reveal his partner, Bobby froze in his place.

'God, she is so gorgeous,' he thought to himself. As an after thought he added with a shadow of a smirk, 'So hot.'

He took her in all at once, his eyes trailing over her as subtly as possible. Her tank top was a low cut v-neck, and a little revealing—not too much, but enough to leave his mind reeling.

"Hey, Eames," he finally forced out, finding her eyes and smiling. "I uh, I tried to call you," he smirked, holding up his cellphone. Alex smirked and shrugged lightly.

"I've been playing house all morning, and haven't had it with me," she said, and she suddenly became a little more serious and concerned. "Did you need something, Bobby?"

The short little laugh he let out and the way he rubbed the back of his neck made Alex grin at her adorable partner.

"Well...my apartment's washing machine is broken, and I was wondering if...uh, you might...let me use yours?" he asked, stuttering and smiling his small boyish smile.

Alex watched his face closely, smiling at the sweet behavior from his nerves. She found pride in her ability to truly tongue-tie the famous genius that was Bobby Goren. This wasn't just an act that he put on to catch a suspect, she truly was a challenge to him.

"Of course! I was just going to put a batch in myself," she answered easily, opening her door even wider and stepping aside. Bobby followed his partner into her apartment, like so many times that he had before. Except this was different, they were going to be together the rest of the day, Bobby smirked to himself. If he had anything to say about it, he would be there for quite some time. He had this all planned out, and he was proud of himself.

"So, what are you doing on your day off?" he asked, following her through the house to where he knew the laundry room was. "We meet Peter tonight for dinner, but what's your plan for the afternoon?"

Alex smirked to herself. Was he fishing? Did he realize she was also a detective?

"Well...I thought I would just pretend to live a normal, domestic life for one day," she laughed, looking over her shoulder at him before stopping at the washing machine.

Silently, Alex took the bag from Bobby's hands. Unsure of what she was doing, Bobby pulled it closer to him.

"Eames...I can do it," he protested, but he found himself letting the bag slip through his fingers as Alex looked up into his eyes. It was hypnotizing, and the light smirk on Alex's lips did Bobby in. As soon as the bag fell from his hands, Bobby involuntarily reached out to her. Luckily, she was turning around just as he did it. He came to his senses and cursed himself under his breath.

But damn did he want to feel the soft thin cotton of her tank top beneath his hands as he would grip her hips and slowly pull her closer to him. He wanted to taste her sugary spitfire lips, feel her soft blonde hair as he cradled her head in their kiss.

"So...Bobby, what were you planning on doing today?" Alex asked, absently sorting his clothes from the bag. She forced herself not to blush when she pulled out his dark underwear and tossed them into the darks hamper. Next she pulled out a shirt that was, to her surprise and confusion, crisp and clean. The only wrinkles on it were from it sitting in the bag with the rest of the load. With a roll of her eyes, she chalked it up to Bobby just being careless while absently putting his clothes in the bag. She found four more shirts like this.

"Well, nothing really. Just the dinner tonight," Bobby answered, distractedly watching Alex from behind as she paused for the fifth time and looked at one of his impeccable work shirts. He smirked, watching as she recovered and shook her head, throwing the shirt in the hamper. When he didn't have enough clothes for a full load—for his dirty clothes excuse to work—he had to put some random shirts from his hangers in.

"Oh..." Alex said distractedly, her mind taking longer to get past the clean shirts in with the dirty. "Well, would you like to stay for lunch?"

She turned her head to meet Bobby's eyes, smiling brightly at him leaning against the wall.

Folding his arms and bringing his hand to his mouth, Bobby pretended to think hard about it.

"Hmm..."

"I will personally cook, myself," she said, bringing a hand to her chest and smiling sarcastically.

"Well, in that case, I am afraid I will have to pass," Bobby smirked, taking a step closer to stand beside her next to the washer. Alex frowned, shaking her head as she feigned a deep sadness.

"That's a shame, I make that is to die for," she smirked, raising an eyebrow at him menacingly. She couldn't hold the act though, and she started laughing.

Shaking his head at the silliness that came with Eames' good mood, Bobby chuckled.

"I might be persuaded, if you allow me to help you with your house duties. I have to repay you somehow," Bobby said, gesturing at the washer and his clothes.

"Hmm...an extra hand would be nice," she said, nodding at him. "But do you really want to spend your entire Saturday off with me?"

Bobby smiled sincerely, his face softening as he looked at her with a face that was one of a love struck man.

"Eames, I don't mind it one bit..."

Now that was an understatement.

Jake's Bar and Grill

5:30 pm

Saturday, May 26

Peter walked through the restaurant front doors; music, lights, and food flooding his senses. He quickly readjusted his tie, having left his suit jacket in the hotel. This was just a dinner with friends. With that thought, Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. His hands flew to his tie again and undid it, yanking it off and sticking it in his pocket as he approached the smiling hostess dressed in nice black attire.

"Good evening, sir," she greeted, her ruby red lips spreading even wider. Peter smiled politely, nodding once. "Is it just you tonight?"

Peter glanced towards the bar, before returning his gaze to the woman behind the desk. He shook his head.

"No, can I get a bar table for four, please?" he said softly, not liking the attention that the woman was giving him. She wasn't just acting hostess, letting her eyes roam his body. But maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Of course. Can I get a name?" she asked, taking a pen to write down the reservation.

"Morreti."

"Alright, your waitress will show you to your table," she said, gesturing to another woman with red hair pulled into a ponytail. Thanking her quietly, Peter followed his assigned waitress to a couple seats at the bar table, a table raised next to the bar but situated so conversing was easier for a large group.

"My name is Laci, I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything while you wait?" the waitress asked, pulling out a notepad. Peter smiled softly, but shook his head.

"No thanks, Laci," he answered, already turning to look at his phone to inquire where Bobby and Lewis were.

Before he could even begin typing out his text, he heard the loud laugh of Lewis from the front door. Turning in his seat, Peter saw Lewis leading the two detectives into the bar. His funny friend wore jeans and a flannel over a t-shirt, his usual attire. His large fellow detective and friend wore black jeans and a dark grey button up shirt with the top few buttons undone. Smirking, Peter wondered if this appearance was meant for the woman that followed closely behind him.

Alex Eames followed her tall, handsome partner into the bar full of strung lights, music, and people enjoying their evening. She couldn't help but notice the smell of Bobby's delicious cologne and his tempting aftershave that trailed behind him. From behind him, she not only enjoyed his smell but also his outfit. The jeans he wore looked damn good on him, and she shamelessly thought so since he couldn't see her.

With a smile on her face, Alex allowed Bobby to pull her bar stool out for her. She loved that he was such a gentleman, even in the presence of his friends and in a bar of all places.

"Thanks. So, what's good here, guys?" she asked, settling onto her stool gracefully and fluidly. Bobby watched every movement she made, aware of every detail of her beautiful body. Tonight she wore tight black jeans that were a second skin to her toned, perfect, tempting legs. His stomach did flips from just glancing at her. He couldn't stop the images of those slender, but strong legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer. Her tall black pumps didn't seem to help anything.

"Anything really," Lewis answered. Alex shrugged and nodded with a short "okay".

Bobby watched her bare shoulders as she lifted them, and his eyes traced the neckline to her tight navy blue shirt that clung to her arms, hiding the skin all the way to her wrist. However, it didn't do much to cover her chest. Bobby silently grew frustrated as the rounded tops of Alex's breasts played peek-a-boo with him. He knew they were perfect, and just taunting him.

That was when Laci chose to come back, smiling at the table of men and one woman. She remembered two of the three men, but not the woman that was with them.

"Is this all of you?" she asked, looking to the men for an answer, completely ignoring Alex. Alex noticed, and smirked at the pathetic waitress. As a woman, she could pick out the sickly sweet, sanguine smiles that the waitresses at some of these places would give the men—specifically her partner, and that bugged her to no end. Why, she knew not, but she didn't want to think too hard on it.

"Yeah, this is us," Lewis answered, nodding his head and folding his hands in front of him.

"Okay, what can I get you then to drink?" she asked, directing her question to Lewis.

"I'll just have a beer. Your best, please. Surprise me, sweetheart," Lewis laughed, smiling mischievously at his friends that shook their heads at him. Laci laughed her fake laugh and flipped her red hair over her shoulder as she turned to Peter. Alex wasn't paying attention to what the Italian detective ordered, she was too busy watching her partner next to her.

He was so comfortable here, with his friends and with her. She loved how free and happy he looked, and to know that she was part of the reason for this made her warm inside. Her temperature increased as Bobby turned his head and met her eyes, smiling a smile that reached his dark chocolate orbs.

"What can I get you, sir? A beer?" Laci asked, turning to Bobby and leaning a little closer. She thought she knew him well enough after serving him and his friend.

Bobby didn't answer, he continued smiling at his partner next to him.

He's staring, Alex smirked to herself.

"He'll have Glenlivet scotch," Alex answered with a laugh, tearing her eyes from Bobby's and to Laci. "I'll have Bourbon."

Laci turned her gaze from Bobby to Alex, her large fake smile slipping slightly. Bobby finally realized they were talking about his order, and he turned to Laci laughing.

"Sorry. Yeah I'll have that," he nodded before turning his charming smile back to his partner. Lewis and Peter smirked and shook their heads at their friend. He was hopeless. However, Peter knew that no fraternizing with your partner was a rule expected to be followed, though not officially stated. He was worried for his friend and his partnership. Detective Eames was a very good match for him, as both senses of the word partner, and she had definitely smote him with her skills and attractiveness.

Peter himself found that her snarky humor and refined, intelligent behavior was very endearing. Not to mention her beauty.

"Ok, will that be all for drinks?" Laci asked, portraying her fake smile again. Bobby smiled and nodded, briefly making eye contact with the waitress before he turned to his friends and she left their table.

After some small talk, Laci brought their drinks. Bobby smirked as he watched Eames bring her glass to her lips.

"Careful, Eames, she might have spiked it," he teased, taking a drink of his own drink.

Alex snorted at him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Even while distracted, he was always a detective at all times.

"I don't know what made her think I deserved all those glares," she said, feigning innocence. Her facade was ruined by the smirk that formed on her lips. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"Yet?" Lewis asked, smirking and raising a brow as he took a swig of his beer. The three men watched in amusement as Alex avoided their eyes and took another drink of her bourbon, again feigning her innocence.

"Let's just say she doesn't hold her liquor very well," Bobby explained, smirking and waiting for the punch he knew he deserved and she wanted to deliver to him.

"Oh shut up, you're the one that's blubbering like an idiot on the way home," she laughed freely, nudging him playfully. "But then again, that's how you are any time of day."

"Ouch," Peter laughed, drinking his glass.

Bobby shook his head, looking to his left at his partner with admiring eyes. He always enjoyed their playful, flirtatious banter and challenge of wits. But sometimes he went too easy on her, he could easily disable her ability to snark and form comebacks with just the right words...or actions.

"So, Mr. Big Shot, when is the meeting with the Nations, huh?" Lewis began, smirking at Peter. "I mean, will we be able to get together again before you leave?"

Peter smiled.

"Definitely, Lewis. The meeting is Monday morning, and as soon as the ambassador is safely on his way home I will definitely need a drink or two," Peter laughed, shaking his head. The other three laughed with him, but their felicity was interrupted by the shrill ring of a cellphone and Bobby saw Alex jump from beside him. He watched as Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket with a scowl.

"Sorry, guys. I need to take this," she said, sliding from her stool and looking at her partner disappointed. "It's Deakins..."

Bobby nodded his head in understanding and allowed her to leave the table to stand a few feet away near the restroom doors, all the while muttering curses and threats to their Captain.

When he returned his gaze to the table of his friends, he was met with two knowing looks that Bobby knew would lead to nothing good. Frowning at the two men across from him, Bobby furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What?" he asked, nourishing his drink in his large hands—hands that his petite partner secretly fantasized about, along with other aspects of her tall, handsome counterpart.

"You've got it for your partner," Peter said, shaking his head warningly at Bobby.

When that sentence came out, Bobby's frown of confusion turned to one of anger and denial. He looked down at his drink, shaking his head.

"No, I don't," he insisted, meeting Peter and Lewis' eyes again. How come he could lie to any suspect, but he felt he was sucking it up with his friends?

Peter shook his head. If he didn't know Bobby, he would have believed the lie he just told. But he did know him, plus he was a detective as well.

"Bobby, even I can see through that," Lewis laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "Bobby, you sly dog! You been getting it with Detective Alex?" he teased in only the way Lewis could.

"What? No!" Bobby exclaimed, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"Bobby, you know that you can't have a romantic relationship with a partner..." Peter said in a firm, lightly admonishing voice that reminded Bobby of a police Captain.

Bobby snapped.

"Yeah! Believe me I know! Okay, so what if I care very much about her, in that way? It can't happen! I value our partnership very much...She...I value her, admire her greatly..." Bobby said, his voice softening as he continued. "She is the only thing I have in life that really grounds me. You guys are great, but I...you can't help me the way she can...I can't lose her."

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" Peter asked, trying to catch Bobby's glazed over eyes.

That thought plagued Bobby's mind for the rest of the night.

After Eames finished her phone call, she came back to the table smiling and delivering the message the captain gave her—take Sunday off, no call ins, just finish paperwork for Monday.

"Hooray!" Bobby said sarcastically in a monotone voice. He hated paperwork.

"And that's why I get stuck with the load of it," Alex sighed, shaking her head playfully at him. Bobby chuckled sheepishly.

"I promise I will do more this time," he said, nudging her arm gently. Alex looked over to him, smiling.

"I'll hold you to that, partner."

The rest of the evening together was spent telling stories of high school, swapping case stories, and often teaming up in roasting someone. Bobby couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun, and was so at ease. Frankly, Alex was more than pleased with this relaxed Bobby. Not only around her; he was usually very relaxed and comfortable around her, but with others it was wonderful to see.

When the four friends finally left the bar at a quarter to twelve, not realizing the time had gone by so fast, three of the four opted to take a taxi. Alex and Bobby had taken one to the bar, arriving together, and they were going to leave the bar together as well—if Bobby had anything to say about it.

Peter watched and listened in amusement as the two detectives argued about Eames staying at Goren's house in Brooklyn instead of having to drive all the way to Queens alone.

After winning the argument, Bobby waved to Peter as the taxi pulled up. He then opened the door for Alex before sliding in behind her. And then they were gone. Peter shook his head at his high school friend. This wasn't going to end well for both of their careers, it never did. However, it was very amusing to watch a love struck Bobby Goren dote on his seemingly unaware partner.

With a sigh, Peter strolled up to the approaching yellow taxicab and quickly got in. Damn he was tired, and he hoped his two detective friends were as well. He hoped they wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize their partnership.

Brooklyn, Bobby's apartment

12:02 am

Sunday, May 27

The two detectives were a sight, tripping every so often as they walked down the hall to Bobby's apartment door. Eames was a rather graceful, elegant woman, and Bobby thought she was even while tipsy. She might have been a little clumsy, but she was still the most graceful klutz he had ever known. Bobby on the other hand, was a tad too loud and tripped over his own two size thirteen feet.

As they stopped in front of the white door, Bobby pulled his key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. With a soft smile, Bobby opened the door and held it for his partner. From the other end of the hall, a door opened and a short, wrinkled man stepped in looking very tired. He too stopped in front of one of the white doors.

When Bobby hesitated to go into the apartment, Alex peeked out the doorway slightly to see what he was doing.

"Late night, Mr. Warmer?" Bobby asked, not moving away from Eames as she stepped closer to him in the doorway. Mr. Warmer, a grey haired old man wearing a suit, smiled at his detective neighbor and the woman that was with him. She was pretty, he decided, nodding approvingly at the two.

"Yes, worked really late at the office," he answered. "You two have a nice night out?"

"It was wonderful, thank you," Alex answered before Bobby could even open his mouth to respond. He knew that Eames had known exactly what Mr. Warmer had insinuated, and he found himself extremely pleased that she went along with it. Putting a warm hand on Alex's shoulder, Bobby smiled and nodded his agreement. He lightly and gently pushed Eames into the apartment, waving slightly at his neighbor.

"Well, goodnight. And tell Sherri hi for me," Bobby said in way of an adieu.

"Goodnight, Bobby, and goodnight, Miss," the old man said as he opened his door and entered the same time they got into Bobby's. Flipping the kitchen lights on, Bobby illuminated the first room, casting an eerie glow over the rest of the rooms.

In the dim light the kitchen casted, Alex stood in the living room smiling at her partner.

"So...I will take the couch," Alex said as he approached her, setting his keys on the counter as he passed it. A low chuckle escaped Bobby and he shook his head.

"No, Eames, I will take the couch," he said in a voice laced with amusement, but one that left little room for argument. "You will sleep in my bed, you will be so much more comfortable there."

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the weariness of his partner, but she didn't put up a big fight.

"I would fit better on the couch, Bobby," she said, even as she followed him slowly to his room. He shook his head as he entered the room and walked right up to his drawers of clothes, pulling out a large NYPD t-shirt.

"Here, you can wear this," he instructed, handing the clothing to her and taking a pair of pajama pants for himself. No shirt? Eames thought to herself, a light smirk playing on her lips.

With a final smile for the night, Bobby touched her arm as he brushed past her to get to his door.

"Goodnight, Eames," he said as he walked away. Alex shook her head, smiling as she followed him.

"Bobby," she called, stopping him in his tracks. With a questioning look, Bobby turned to look at her. Two steps brought her within a foot of him, and she didn't stop there.

Without hesitating, she stood on her toes and hooked an arm around his neck and waist in a hug. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, completing the embrace. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt nice. He loved having her so close. Though the hug seemed to go on forever in his unbelieving mind, it really only began mere seconds ago. As soon as he returned the embrace, Alex stood even higher in her heels and pressed her warm, soft lips to the corner of his mouth.

Okay her target had been his cheek, so maybe her depth perception was a little off, she admitted. But Eames shrugged it off and allowed herself the luxury of giving her partner a peck on the cheek, or half-cheek-half-lips.

After the short peck, she pressed her face into her speechless partner's shoulder.

"Thank you, Bobby," she whispered warmly, beginning to back away. She had to smirk at the ridiculously adorable look of pure surprise and shock. The look may have only lasted for milliseconds, but she knew how to read Bobby and she had detected it well before he was able to cover it up.

"Anytime, Eames," he answered with a crooked smile. Damn was it hard to co tell himself all of a sudden. He had always been so good at it, but after that little stunt that his brave, bold little Eames pulled, he didn't know if he could handle it anymore.

"Just don't thank me yet," he teased to lighten the mood. "I haven't even cooked you breakfast, so you just wait," he said with a playful wink. Alex laughed with a shake of her head.

"Don't even think about it, Goren," she said in a playfully firm voice, wagging her finger at him in a very Goren-like manner. "You are letting me stay here in your bed, so I cook for you. Deal?"

Bobby turned his head slightly and smirked, shrugging.

"We will continue this in the morning," he said before playfully adding, "Deal?"

"Fine, but just keep in mind the early bird catches the worm," she smirked at him, walking to the side of the bed. Bobby noticed it was the side next to where he slept and that brought a smile to his lips. How perfect...

"Hmm...goodnight, Eames," he smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips as he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Bobby."


	3. Sweet Surprise

Brooklyn, Bobby's Apartment

8:00am

Sunday

A clatter sounded in the kitchen, interrupting the serene emptiness of Bobby's dreamless sleep. He had been dead tired last night, but the knowledge that his beautiful partner was just steps away had made it impossible to fall asleep. However, after another shot of whiskey he had been out on his couch in moments.

With a groan, Bobby cracked open his eyes and immediately regretted it as a headache settled in. It wasn't as bad as it could be, he hadn't been totally drunk last night, but it was a headache all the same.

Remembering the clatter sounding from his kitchen, Bobby jumped up on the couch—not a good idea. He was hit with a wave of dizziness and his head pounded even more. Slowly, he recovered and he began making his way to the kitchen. The sight that met him completely banished any thought or pain from his headache.

His partner, Detective Alex Eames, stood with her back to him at the stove. Her short blonde hair was slightly mussed from her sleep, but damn did it only add to her sexiness. Slowly, his eyes trailed down her body. She wore his blue NYPD t-shirt. It was too large and hid all of the curves he knew were there.

And that was ALL she wore. From what he could see, anyway.

He found himself having to grip the nearest countertop, fearing that he would die any second from a heart attack. As quickly as he could, he tried to recover from the surprise of finding Eames nearly naked in his kitchen.

His breath evened, he calmed himself, and he opened his mouth to greet her.

Just before he could get a sound out, Alex opened one of his highest cupboards. The item she needed was too far up. That didn't stop her, and without hesitation or a fumble in her seemingly good mood, she stood on her tippy toes to reach for it. As she extended her right arm to grab it, holding the counter with her left, Bobby watched with darkening eyes as his shirt slid up her bare legs, passing her rounded behind. From beneath his shirt, lacy black panties peeked out.

Bobby could have dropped dead at that moment, but the energy of his desire kept him alive and well.

Never in his life did Bobby think he would ever witness anything like this.

Gathering his wits, Bobby decided to press forward. For the first time he noticed the delicious smell of eggs and sausage, as well as pancakes. Looking at the stove, he folded his arms and heaved a loud sigh. That grabbed Alex's attention.

Turning around, she met the sight of a shirtless Bobby with wide eyes. His chiseled chest and toned abs drew Alex's attention.

"Didn't I tell you 'no' last night?" he smirked, catching a light blush from his partner.

"What?" she asked, her eyes meeting his with a look of confusion, and a not very well hidden look of embarrassment.

"Cooking breakfast," Bobby reminded her.

"I was trying to finish before you woke up," she admitted, a smirk of her own slowly forming. How embarrassing was it to be caught by her partner, cooking breakfast in her underwear and his shirt. It elicited a chuckle from Alex, and she shook her head as she turned her eyes to check the pancakes cooking.

'He doesn't seem to dislike what he sees, though,' Alex thought with a smirk as she caught him staring when she turned back to him.

"If it makes you feel better, you can pour yourself a cup of coffee," Alex smiled, taking two mugs from his cupboards, having to reach again. Bobby groaned quietly and his eyes went to the ceiling. How was he supposed to enjoy breakfast when he had such a beautiful, hot distraction on his hands?

"You know, the coffee will help with that hangover," she said, hearing his groan and misinterpreting it. Turning with the two mugs in her hands, she smiled. "That and some Advil."

"Hmmph..." was his response, and he received a raised brow from his partner. Ya, that's what she was, so why was he having such thoughts?

Setting the mugs on the countertop, Alex leaned against the granite and put a hand on her popped hip, and suddenly a very tempting curve appeared beneath Bobby's oversized t-shirt.

"It seems I have succeeded in making Detective Robert Goren speechless," Alex teased, feigning shock.

'If she only knew,' Bobby thought to himself.

"Well its not every day I find a beautiful woman in my kitchen," Bobby shrugged, walking to the coffee pot, grabbing the two mugs on his way.

"Very flattering, Goren," she laughed, shaking her head at him. His comment made her realize how very domestic this all seemed, and how she really wanted every morning to go. It was as if they were a married couple.

Throwing a smile over his shoulder, Bobby poured the coffee into the mugs. Turning around, he saw that Alex had returned to the eggs and pancakes. The sugar was in the cupboard she had been digging through earlier. Pausing in his way towards her, Bobby contemplated his situation.

He had two choices. One, he could ask for her to pass the sugar and have the pleasure of getting another peek at his lace clad partner's ass. Two, he could walk over and reach around her for it and have her body pressed against his, if she didn't step away.

With a sigh, Bobby chose at random and continued on his way towards Alex. Putting a hand on her hip, he held her in place as he reached for the sugar in the cabinet.

"Sorry. Excuse me," he said as he reached, not missing the quick intake of breath that sounded in front of him.

He could smell her coconut and lavender fragrance, and the faint pineapple in her hair.

"You're fine," she said with a carefully controlled voice, holding as still as possible.

Without another word, Bobby backed away from his partner, the sugar in hand, and took it to the two mugs. He didn't personally like lots of sugar and creamer in his coffee, but he knew Eames loved more sugar than coffee in her mug.

"So...what's your plan for today?" Alex asked, turning off the stove cooking the eggs and sausage. Bobby shrugged as he lifted the two mugs from the counter and handed her one.

"At 11:00 I always go visit Mom, but after that I have nothing," he shrugged with a forced smile. It wasn't often that his mother was in her right mind when he visited, and it was getting harder and harder to bare.

"That's nice, Bobby. You are an amazing son," she said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Bobby didn't do well with compliments, so if it sounded as if she said it distractedly maybe he would take it better. Chancing a moment of meeting his eyes, Alex smiled and she knew he saw right through her. "I hope you know that."

Bobby looked away—the counter, the microwave, his shoes...

"It smells delicious," he said, changing the topic as easily as flipping a switch. "I'm starving."

Carefully, he made his way to Alex's side and looked over her shoulder at the food she had prepared for him. He could still feel her eyes on him though, and so he didn't meet her gaze.

With an internal sigh, Alex went along with him.

"If you're starving, anything will taste good then," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Naw, nothing smells as good as this," Bobby smiled back at her, leaning against the stove.

"Hmm...keep talking like that and I might just learn to like cooking, for you anyway," she smirked, grabbing two plates from the cupboard next to her. With a smile, Bobby noticed how well she knew her way around his kitchen.

"Does this mean no more takeout and midnight egg rolls?" Bobby asked, adding a wistful note to his voice. Alex laughed, smiling that glowing smile that he loved so much.

"Keep dreaming, Bobby."

Chuckling, Bobby walked away to get silverware and the syrup for their pancakes.

Within minutes, the two of them were seated at the counter on bar stools with their breakfast in front of them, talking about their case and their week.

"...so now I have to be at my mom and dad's early to help with the cooking," Alex explained after a story consisting of her accidentally letting it slip that she had Sunday off and her policemen brothers teasing her she wasn't pulling her weight in the family by helping with family Sunday dinners.

Bobby laughed at Alex as she rolled her eyes. Silence ensued, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. More than often, the most important things said between the two were said in silence, without words.

"Hey, what are you doing at 4:00?" Alex asked out of the blue. "You should come to my parents' with me. They would love to see you again, it's been a while."

"Eames...Thanks, but I don't want to uh...ruin your family dinner," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Well that's okay because you wouldn't be. Come on, I need one sane person there with me..." she said with a smirk. Bobby laughed, shaking his head at her.

"I might have to tell them that," he chuckled. Alex laughed and let him go quiet, this meant he was thinking about it. She needn't pressure him into it.

The two detectives finished their breakfast in silence, with only the occasional comment or joke. And it was minutes after that Alex began clearing away their things, forbidding Bobby from helping. She had smacked his hand away when he insisted on helping her. So he had no choice but to sit back and watch her as he finished his coffee.

She made such a cute little house wife, and Bobby yearned for her to be his lover, if not his wife. He was very serious about his feelings for her, and after a moment of reflection he knew exactly what he wanted with his beautiful partner. And it all came down to wanting HER.

When she had brought a dishrag to wash off the countertop, he studied her face as she faced him and completed her task. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear, and cleaned the counter, moving in circles.

Alex could feel Bobby's intense stare on her, and she begged herself not to blush. She strived to keep her head down, but after moments of silence her eyes were drawn to his as if they were magnets drawing towards their opposite partner.

"Yes," Bobby said, taking a sip from his cup but never taking his eyes off of her. Alex's brows furrowed in confusion, and he could see her mind working to make sense of her eccentric partner that she had learned to understand, yet sometimes he could still surprise her.

"I will go to dinner with you, Eames," Bobby further explained. He watched with delight as a wide grin spread across Alex's face. Tucking her hair behind her ear again, she tried to convey her gratitude and excitement through her eyes.

It wasn't hard to see the look in her eyes, Bobby had grown so used to this woman in front of him. Granted, she could definitely surprise him; she could surprise him easier and more often than he could her. There would always be some things that he couldn't understand about her, but that was because he would never completely understand women. He was a damn good profiler, but women were the hardest.

"I will see you tonight then," she said as way of saying she had to leave. With a nod, Bobby returned her smile and watched as she went back to his room to change. A few moments later, he heard the door open.

"Bye, Bobby. I will see you tonight!" came her sweet voice.

It was that sweet voice that got him through his troubling visit with his mother.

 **A/N So this is the last update until next week. I have a basketball tournament in Denver this week and won't be able to write. Any way hope you enjoyed and I will have more soon. We get a peek into the Eames family gatherings next haha. Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Love**


End file.
